


"Mi Vecino De a Lado"

by Coral08



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amor a primera vista, Amor secreto, Día de San Valentín, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, mencion de hijos, primer beso, propuesta de matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral08/pseuds/Coral08
Summary: hace unos meses se mudó un chico omega que hizo que me enamorara de el a primera vista; Ese chico tiene el cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos hermosos de color azul como el océano y un cuerpo hermoso, se llama Danny Williams.





	"Mi Vecino De a Lado"

**Author's Note:**

> holaaa de nuevo pues aqui les traigo otra historia de mi pareja favorita McDanno esta ves es de alfas, betas y omegas, si les soy sincera es la primera ves que escribo una historia asi, nose si me salio bien encerio hasta lei mangas omegaverse, bueno espero que les guste ya que lo hice un poco diferente.....  
> los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome un rato prestados pero si fueran mios ahora toda la serie de hawaii tendria mucho romance y amor jajajajaja junto con la accion bueno sin mas a leer.....

Hola, me llamo Steve y tengo 24 años, soy de cabello castaño oscuro con unos ojos verdeazulado, soy de complexión alta, sin negar mis músculos y soy un alfa.  
Hace un año me mudé a un pueblo bastante tranquilo en Hawái, pues soy escritor y necesito algo de tranquilidad, los vecinos son muy amables y nunca dudan en echarte una mano, algo que se agradece bastante, hace unos meses se mudó un chico omega que hizo que me enamorara de el a primera vista; Ese chico tiene el cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos hermosos de color azul como el océano y un cuerpo hermoso, se llama Danny Williams.  
Danny vive justo al lado mío y siempre es amable con todos, el mundo lo quiere y lo respeta, yo siempre que puedo le ayudo, pues mi gran pasión aparte de la escritura es ayudar, pero creo que él nunca se fijaría en un patán como yo, Danny es perfecto, pero yo...soy un lastre, nunca he pensado confesarle mis sentimientos y, sinceramente jamás lo haré tengo demasiado miedo al rechazo...  
\--------**+*+++++++++**+**++++--------------  
Hola, me llamo Danny Williams tengo 22 años y soy un omega, vivo justo al lado de Steve, les seré sincero, amo a Steve desde el primer momento en que lo vi me enamoré de él, de su hermoso cuerpo musculoso, su sonrisa, y ese aura de alfa que expulsa, algún día le confesaré mis sentimientos aunque me rechacé porque la verdad quiero vivir una vida junto a él.  
\------------******+*****++********----------------  
Fueron pasando los días, Steve y Danny se comportaban normalmente, aunque no confesaran sus sentimientos, Steve por miedo al rechazo y Danny porque todavía no se sentía preparado.  
Un día organizaron un baile en el pueblo y los vecinos convencieron a los dos para bailar juntos, el día de la fiesta Steve recogió a Danny en su puerta y partieron rumbo al baile, una vez allí disfrutaron, bebieron, comieron y justo a la medianoche sonó una canción lenta que le encantaba a los dos, se emocionaron y corrieron hacia la pista de baile, estaban bailando mientras poco a poco iban acercando sus caras mutuamente, hasta que se dieron un beso al principio fue lento pero después se tornó algo salvaje pero con amor demostrando así lo mucho que se amaban.  
Se separaron avergonzados y se fueron a sus casas, el camino fue un poco incómodo, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, cuando llegaron, Steve dejó a Danny en su casa y se dispuso a entrar en la suya sin percatarse de que Danny estaba triste...  
Llegó el día que muchos esperaban, San Valentín, ese día en el que desde la mañana se respiraba amor y ternura por doquier y Danny ese día estaba decidido en que le diría sus sentimientos a Steve, estuvo toda la mañana haciendo chocolates para dárselos posteriormente aunque no sabía si le saldrían bien.  
Rápidamente llegó la tarde y Danny tocó la puerta de Steve con algo de nerviosismo...  
\----+*+++**-----------+*++++***+*+-----+*+++---------  
Llegó el día, hoy le confesaré mis sentimientos a Steve.  
-¿Sí?-Dijo Steve  
Me sonroje un poco porque lo vi sin camiseta  
-¡¿Danny?! Un momento, iré a ponerme una camisa y bajo en un momento-Me contestó avergonzado y sorprendido  
Yo asentí sin saber que decir.  
-Y dime, ¿que querías decirme?-Me dijo sonriendo  
-Y-yo quería darte esto, ya sabes, por...San Valentín-Dije mucho con mucha vergüenza  
-Muchas gracias-me sonrió de una manera tierna mientras abría la caja de chocolates   
Dentro le había colocado una carta que decía lo siguiente:  
´´Querido Steve, cómo sé que nunca podré confesarte mis sentimientos a la cara, decidí escribirlos aquí, desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamoré de ti y de tus palabras tan amables, siempre quería ayudarte, pues eres una persona que no quiero perder nunca, sé que a lo mejor tu no sientas nada por mi o que incluso sientas asco por mis sentimientos pero aun escribiéndolo, mi corazón se siente mucho más tranquilo si me dices que me aleje de ti lo hare pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo´´  
Me quedé mirando a Steve sin saber que diría o que reacción pondría al leer mi carta, hasta que él levantó la cabeza, me arrinconó en una pared y me besó al principio fue con algo de timidez pero poco a poco fue metiendo su lengua en mi boca, La enrolló con la mía hasta que no pudimos más y nos separamos por falta de aire.  
-Yo también te amo Danny, desde el primer momento que te vi quise que fueras la única persona en mi vida con quien compartir todas las cosas, jamás me separaré de ti y cuando seamos mayores quiero que contemos nuestra preciosa historia a nuestros hijos Danny Williams ¿quieres ser mi esposo y la futura madre de mis hijos?-Me dijo él con una sonrisa muy tierna.  
-Claro que sí animal-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.   
Nos dimos un beso que sello el pacto de tener una vida junto para siempre.  
\--+FIN+--

**Author's Note:**

> bueno espero que le haga gustado es mi primer omegaverse, bueno nos vemos en otra historia jejejeje bayyy y besos


End file.
